


and you throw your head back laughing like a little kid

by Skeliae Verat (Verat)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Times Fic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, Valentine's Day, a bit of angst, shameless fluffy, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verat/pseuds/Skeliae%20Verat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Steve complained about Valentine’s Day. It wasn’t even a real thing, he wasn’t real bothered about not having a girlfriend or boyfriend to pass the day with but for some reason Bucky grabbed the idea and decided he wasn’t going to rest until he found Steve a date.<br/>Of course, as happened with all of Bucky’s plans, it wasn’t going to end well.</p>
<p>Or: five times Bucky arranged (or tried to do so) Steve a date and one time Steve did it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you throw your head back laughing like a little kid

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Begin Again, Taylor Swift. I don’t even know why but probably because I was listening while writing. This is basically fluffy about two idiots in love. And english isn’t my native language, so probably there are some mistakes here and there.  
> (also, I think it's a little too quickly but...)

It all started when Steve complained about Valentine’s Day. It wasn’t even a real thing, he wasn’t real bothered about not having a girlfriend or boyfriend to pass the day with but for some reason Bucky grabbed the idea and decided he wasn’t going to rest until he found Steve a date.

Of course, as happened with all of Bucky’s plans, it wasn’t going to end well — or that’s what Steve thought.

 

**i.**

“I’m not going”, Steve answers with no hesitation and Bucky seems indignant.

“What? Why not?”

“Bucky, you can’t simply go and arrange me dates. I’m not going.”

“But… Coulson likes you! And he’s a funny guy, I swear! You’re not going to regret it!”

Steve stares at his best friend ready to affirm that he’s not interested in Coulson but Bucky’s eyes disarm him.

“Maybe…”, he sighs. “Maybe I can give it a shot.”

Bucky’s smile is worth it.

 

Coulson is already at the coffee shop when Steve arrives.

“Hey, Steve.” he says, a bit too serious.

“Hey, Phil.” Steve tries a smile but his mouth doesn’t want to. “Too long?”

“No. Just a few minutes. Do you want a coffee? I was waiting for you to choose one.”

Steve mentally kicks himself. Why did he agree to this, again?

 

When he backs home, Bucky is anxious waiting in the kitchen, biting his fingernails.

“Not this time.”, Steve answers before his friend has the chance to ask. Actually, he’s not sure if he’s ever hanging out with Coulson again — the guy is a freaking ice cube.

Oddly, to someone who was practically begging him to go, Bucky doesn’t seem so frustrated.

 

**ii.**

“You got me a date with Peggy? _Peggy Carter_? Bucky!”

“What? You seem to like her.”

“I liked her in 9th grade, Bucky. That was five years ago.”

Bucky shrugs, not even having the decency to look ashamed, and Steve sighs.

 

They’re in one restaurant at the city. Steve stirs his hair and pretends he’s not feeling nervous as he tries to act like a gentleman. And of course that with his lucky, the first thing he does as they sit is overthrow soda in Peggy’s dress.

_Shit._

“Oh, my God, I’m so sorry!”, he desperately tries to clean the mess, but he’s not doing a good job. Peggy smiles and even though she seems a bit annoyed she also seems amused with him.

“It’s okay. Really. No need to worry. I’m just… I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Steve doesn’t really expects her to back, but Peggy isn’t the type of girl that is going to let him alone when they didn’t even eat — she’ll let him pay her a drink and maybe (just maybe) allow him to accompany her to her home. This is more than he could ask her for.

 

He comes back home with a crimson red face and the feeling that he’s going to throw up his dinner at any moment.

“What happened?”

Steve shakes his head and Bucky, although disappointed, seems a bit relieved.

 

**iii.**

“Bucky, this is the third time you do this. There’s two weeks before Valentine’s. Don’t you think it won’t work?”

“Bullshit. Now, go to shower! I’m going to pick you some clothes.”

 

When Steve arrives the shopping and realize that his date this time is going to be _Tony fucking Stark_ he also realize that he needs desperately to find a way to stop Bucky from arranging him more dates.

 

**iv.**

“Oh, God, I created a monster!”

Bucky doesn’t even smile. “I think… Maybe you’re not with Tony because your personalities are a bit too different? But I’ve met this guy, Thor, and he seems… Sweet? I guess that...”

Steve sighs then shrugs.

“Okay.”, it’s everything he says.

 

This time Steve has a split lip, a bruised face and a death threat from a boy called Loki. A slightly shocked Bucky simply stares at him while cleaning the blood of his face.

“I didn’t know he had a boyfriend!”

 

**v.**

“Bucky, it’s Monday. Valentine’s at Saturday. Do you really think she’s going to decide she loves me in, I don’t know, two hours? It’s madness.”

“If you decide you don’t like Natasha, I’ll stop. I swear. Last time.” Bucky looks almost desperate.

“Cross your heart?”

“Cross my heart.”

Steve smiles to him.

 

The first thing that Steve comes to the conclusion is that he is not going nowhere with the red-haired girl at the door of the cinema place.

“Ok”, Natasha says, and her eyes are cautious. “Let’s going to get this clear, right, Rogers? First: I have no interest in hanging out in dates with you. Second: you’re not allowed to touch me unless I say so. Third: no. Kissing. Do you understand?”

“I understand”, Steve stares at her, wide eyes.

“Great.”, the girl seems a bit happy. “Your name is Steve, right? Now, Steve, hold my hand”.

“What?”

“Hold my hand.”, Natasha repeats, looking at him as he had lost his mind. Then, she sighs. “You have no idea, have you?” when Steve keeps staring at the girl says, quietly: “Let me tell you something, Steve: I may not care about a lot of things, but I owe James this much. He’s trying to make this perfect to you. He’s trying to find you the perfect partner to Valentine’s and as long as I know the right person isn’t even near me. If you both weren’t so slow maybe you could see it.”

Steve frowns.

“What are you talking about?”

Natasha gives him a knowing glare.

“You know what I’m talking about. You just didn’t realize it yet. Now, hold my hand and let’s go before we lose the session”.

 

The movie starts, but Steve isn’t really paying attention. He’s thinking about what Natasha just told him, and his chest aches a little. It’s not that he never noticed Bucky because, well, it’s impossible not to notice Bucky. He just never stopped to try to understand anything. But now… Maybe that was all a bit too sudden. He never complained about not having a companion in Valentine’s. He and Bucky used not to care too much about the day. And Bucky has pretty eyes. And his smile is really, really sweet. And if Steve thinks about it a bit harder...

“I’m not really into girls”, he quietly whispers to Natasha, and her smile is soft as she holds his hand a bit more strong.

“I know.”

 

When he goes home, Bucky isn’t there.

 

**+1**

It’s Wednesday when Steve decides it’s enough. He doesn’t want to risk having another arranged date. He found Bucky sprawled in the couch, and his friend seems thoughtful.

“Bucky.” he calls.

“Hm?”

“I found someone”, Steve blurts, and Bucky stares at him for several instants before saying anything.

“Y-You found… Who?” he sits right.

“Well”, Steve pretends to think about it. “He’s very intelligent and funny but a little slow, I’m afraid. He’s beautiful and kind and brave. He has this eyes and I swear, they are the most beautiful eyes in the world. I think I must be in love with him.”

“That’s…” Bucky swallows, looking like he has just been kicked, and still manages to fake a smile. “Valentine’s at saturday. Have you asked– have you told him already? Because I could try to help– I mean, if you want me to help.”

Steve’s heart drops. They were so stupid! It was there all the time! Why they couldn’t just realize it…

“I don’t know, I was thinking about it right now… Are you free saturday night?”

Bucky frowns a little.

“I am but…” his eyes go wide in shock and disbelief. “Wait. Are you asking me out?”

Steve smiles shyly.

“It depends. Are you going to say yes?”

Everything he knows is that in the next moment Bucky’s lips meets his (and, okay, maybe that wasn’t an end as bad as he thought it would be).

**Author's Note:**

> Phil is, like, totally awkward with the situation. I think it wasn't his intention to be cold, he's just... Really, awkward. Also, overthrowing things in your date isn't a funny thing, trust me (but Peggy knows that Steve is shy, so everything is ok).  
> Also, not realizing you're hopelessly in love with someone is kind of creepy once you try to arrange him a boyfriend/girlfriend and realize you're relieved that it didn't end well; then you start to act like "omg I'm an awful person" and "oh god I think I'm in love".


End file.
